These Boots Are Made For Walking
"These Boots Are Made For Walking" by Nancy Sinatra (covered by School Staff in-game) is featured on The Milestone School Dance Party!. Dancers Classic The routine is performed by an all-female dance crew who each wear a black bodysuit, and they all wear a coloured short vest jacket with pockets, and they all wear two long elbow length gloves on both of their arms and coloured knee-length boots from the namesake of the song. P1 P1 has wavy brown hair and her glove, jacket, and boots are coloured magenta. She resembles Carys. P2 P2 has orange hair in a ponytail and her glove, jacket, and boots are coloured white. She later undos her ponytail on the line “start walking!”. She resembles Devon. P3 P3 has brown hair and her glove, jacket, and boots are coloured dark olive. She resembles Annia. P4 P4 has orange curly hair and her glove, jacket, and boots are coloured black. She resembles Lily. Extreme The dancer has the same type of clothing as the dancers in classic mode, except the colour is a shiny gold and she has long blonde hair instead. Her elbow length gloves and boots get longer at the every chorus. Her boots get to her thighs, and her gloves reach to almost her shoulders. At the end, her jacket, gloves, and boots change different colours, her boots and gloves are longer, all the dancers join her, and their boots and gloves are longer too. She resembles Jennifer. Background Like all the other routines, the background takes place in the main hall, where performances take place, like in the TV show The Milestone School. There is a screen in the middle, which the dancer stand behind. Gold Moves Classic There are three gold moves in the routine. Gold Move 1: This is a wave gold move. Each of them are standing on their toes with one foot and the other foot flat on the ground. P1: put your right hand up in the air. P2: stretch both arms and touch your right boots. P3: jump in the air with both arms and then put your left foot flat on the ground and stand on your toe on your right foot. P4: squat on the ground and snap your right hand. Gold Move 2: P1 and P2 hold both hands and P3 and P4 do the same, and lift their boots. P1 and P3 lift their right boots, while P2 and P4 do it with their right boots. Then they do it with their opposite foot and keep doing it on the line “walk all over you”. Gold Move 3: Jump in the air with both wellies to the left and the gloves and hands touch the boots. Extreme There are two gold moves in the extreme version. Gold Move 1: Jump with your left leg and point to the screen. Gold Move 2: Squat on the ground and put both hands up. Trivia *This is the second song to have a title about a type of boot, after These Boots Are Made For Walking on Just Dance 2016. **But this is the first dance crew song to have a title about it. *Many people find the third gold move hard. Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs in The Milestone School Dance Party! Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Extreme Songs Category:Sweating Songs Category:Songs with dancers that change colour